Ranking
by Othello.Syndrome
Summary: Tweek has a question for Craig.


**A/N**

Review if you wish, but most of all, enjoy.

xoxos

* * *

Craig sat absolutely still, amazed at how Tweek couldn't do the same. He was always on edge, but today it was more prominent than usual. The blonde was drinking excess coffee, clumsily adding cream at some times and at other times completely drinking the intense coffee drink with no additions other than the original taste(which was similar to the taste of chocolate, according to the coffee grinds.)

Craig also observed that all though Tweek had invited him to his home, he had neglected to pay any attention to him whatsoever. Instead, he fidgeted away while watching the television and inhaling his caffeinated beverages. He invited Craig saying something along the lines of _'My - gah! - parents won't be home. The gnomes are after me again! I don't want to - geh! - get kidnapped and sold to the Underground!' _(Craig cursed Mr. and Mrs. Tweek for allowing their paranoid son to watch _Taken_.)

But regardless of all these things, Tweek deliberately avoided eye contact. Craig's impatience was peaking, and right when he was about to confront his friend, Tweek decided to speak up, "C-Cartman told me something," he began as he looked slightly passed Craig, "and, uh, if it's true, I won't reject you or ridicule you.."

Craig's original annoyance transformed into bewilderment. What did that asshole tell Tweek to put him on edge _this time? _He finally managed to adjust to being 'one of the guys', and finally considered them friends. So what could the human lard have said to invoke the tangible distance now?

"Whatever he said, that douchebag rarely tells the accurate truth. Don't believe him." Craig replied simply, lifting his middle finger up out of irritation at nothing in particular. Luckily, Tweek was accustomed to the crude habit.

"He said you and - _gah! _- Clyde have a special bond.."

Craig gave a puzzled look. "..What? Special bond?"

"H-He said you guys, uh - _nnn!_ You know what I mean, right?" Tweek exclaimed, panicking.

Of course he did. Craig was always over aware of Tweek and the boy's irregular reactions. All though the blonde was always on his guard, he remained completely gullible. Even on their first meeting, they had both been manipulated and toyed around by Eric Cartman and his friends. And all though Tweek had hated Eric since then, he still continued to take into account everything he said.

"Well?" Tweek pushed, impatience raising the tone of his voice. Craig didn't even flinch at the loudness. With the time they spent together, he understood that Tweek had difficulty controlling hsi volume most of the time.

"What?" If it weren't for the topic of conversation, he would have smirked.

"Is it true?" The coffee lover pressed on inistantly.

Craig allowed the smirk that he had supressed so appear on his face, "Well, what if it was?" he retorted, "Why are you so curious?"

Tweek seemed at a loss for words, somewhat shocked by the answer. His eyebrows shifted downwards, his nose twitching before his shoulders jerked up in his 'tick'. Craig could read Tweek like a stop sign. It was so easy to understand how his best friend felt; he even knew the signs before he twitched and the mood he's in depending on the types of coffee he chooses. So it wasn't difficult to recognize that Tweek regretted asking. Or, more likely, getting an answer he didn't want. Craig decided to stop taunting him, "But, what he said wasn't true. You should know not to trust that ass."

Tweek looked up, his eyes expressing what the thought just as always, "O-Oh? So he was lying? You scared me for a second!" Tweek's relief caused him to exhale a breath he hadn't realized he held.

Craig raised his middle finger again and deadpanned, "You didn't answer my question."

"Q-Question?" Tweek asked, honestly unable to remember.

"Why would it worry you if I were with Clyde?" He asked, over-annunciating each syllable deliberately.

Tweek hesitated, thinking of a response, "Uh.. well, because - _geh !_ - isn't he straight?"

Craig rose a brow, reminding himself to lower his middle finger, "Dunno. Why? Would it bother you if he were?"

Tweek looked aghast, "Of course not!"

Craig stared intensely into Tweeks wide green eyes, "What if I were?"

Tweek went slackjawed, obviously taken off guard. He twitched, managing to break eye contact momentarily. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, cheeks flushing as his lips trembled. After he registered it all, he regained composure and answered, "I'd be completely fine with it. Absolutely! I'd - _gah!_ - accept you no matter what!"

Craig chuckled, amusement running through him in waves, "Really? Then why so much difficulty with the possibility of Clyde and I being together?"

Tweek's mouth went agape again, "You.. You told me you weren't!"

Craig's smirk never faded, "We're not."

Tweek frowned, reaching over and taking a quick sip of his coffee before speaking once again. "Th-Then why do you keep bring it up?"

Craig stared at the other boy blankly, "Because all though I've answered all of your questions, you haven't given me any real answers."

Tweek grew silent as he realized that the snarky boy in his room was right. "I'm not sure why," he began, "but it bothers me.. I mean, you're _my_ best - _gah!_ - friend and I want to be yours, too. If you were to get in a relationship with someone else, then they'd be - _ngh! _- more important than me. And Clyde was originally your best friend, so he would instantly replace me." Tweek's brows furrowed in frustration.

Craig's humour was plain on his face, "So you're _jealous?_"

Tweek's cheeks tinted pink, "J-Jealous..? Uh.. Am I?" he wondered aloud to himself, legitimately thinking the prospect over.

Craig chuckled lightly, punching Tweek's shoulder playfully. "It's late. You look sleepy, and I'm dead tired. Let's rest."

Tweek's mind was a roller coaster, but that was something he could comprehend. He smiled brightly and stood up, abandoning his coffee on the desktop, "Yeah, sure."

"Hey, let me sleep with you."

"W-What?" Tweek's eyes widened as he blushed furiously, nearly falling over.

Craig smirked, "In the bed. Next to you. You know, to make sure no one kidnaps you. Safety precautions."

Tweek's eyes turned between relief, disbelief, and utter joy. His nose wrinkled and the signature twitch that Craig had expected followed. Craig yawned and climbed up on the bed, laying down near the window, "Come on, I'm really tired."

Tweek tripped as he walked towards the light, rushing to regain his balance. He turned it off and walked to the bed, laying down and facing Craig, "Hey, Craig.. thanks." Tweek said as he nuzzled in to Craig's slightly taller body, his happiness over how great his best friend was overflowing.

"Hm.. Yeah, no problem. After all, what are friends for?" Craig grew silent as he closed his eyes and slipped his arm around Tweek's upper torso.

"It's okay for best friends to say they love each other, right?" Tweek murmurred in his dazed state.

"I love you. Now shut up, you seriously stay up too late." Craig complained, comfortable slipping into the tranquility of sleep.


End file.
